


Whole New Court

by orphan_account



Category: The Tudors
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My RP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CO-written by Ambulare In Lux

Northumberland's lip curled as he watched the young King Edward, well not that young since he reached his majority, board the ship with his trusted friends to set sail to Spain. Princess Mary Tudor was joining them to visit her cousin. Northumberland was ticked off that King Edward didn't invite him and was showing favor to the princess. The only upside was Jane was also in his favor. Edward boarded the ship surrounded by his guards and servants, waving to the crowd assembled to see him off. He was excited to go on the diplomatic journey to Spain to discuss some diplomatic matters with the Emperor. Besides him Princess Mary was gleeful, he didn't think it was possible for the somber Catholic to be this giddy. Princess Elizabeth was also invited along with the Lady Jane. The Emperor was thankful Edward's mother supported Mary during her tough times, she even convinced Henry to keep Elizabeth in the line of succession after declaring her a bastard. Also The Emperor was thankful Edward allowed Mary to practice her religion freely no matter what. So Edward looked around at England one last time before boarding with his trusted friends including Barneby, guards, and others. Edward purposefully didn't take Northumberland or Jane's parents along, he was very angry at their treatment of Jane. He heard they wanted Jane to marry Guilford.

Waiting aboard the ship was a naval man who had been put in service to the Crown on the last few days of Henry VIII's reign. He sighed at the thought of sailing to Spain, Alexander loved to travel, but he had never enjoyed the heat of the South European countries, he was also wary at how the Pope would treat the royal guests when they arrived. He shook his head clear of thoughts, he swore an oath to the Crown and he would go through anything to fulfil that oath. He ran a hand through his dark hair as he calmly observed the crowd of nobles that had gathered to watch the King Edward's departure, he gave a small smile, the young King had much support. He glanced to his sovereign lord and knelt down on his right knee. "Your Majesty." He spoke, taking his hat off. "Are you ready to depart? The men are eager to set sail."

Eleanor Ward watched as King Edward boarded his ship and was in awe at the size of the ship, she had never seen so great a ship. She glanced to the Princesses Mary and Elizabeth, who she was stood near and felt slightly at unease, she did not feel worthy of being round royalty. She worried for England though, rumour had spread of the Grey's plot to put their daughter on the throne, the mere thought was treason itself, but then they had only been rumour, rumours were often exaggerated, but then again there was usually some truth to rumour.

Northumberland gritted his teeth at the supporters His Majesty had. Robert had married Elizabeth and had inherited a little island of the the West Indies, the Bahamas from Princess Mary after the Emperor gifted those islands to her as a gift and a peace offering to England. Mary gave it to Robert so he'd have some royalty to him. Spain kept the The Greater Antilles(Cuba, Jamacia, Haiti, The Dominican Republic(Hispanola), & Puerto Rico) and the Lower Antilles(Leeward Islands & Windward Islands) of the West Indies. But Robert would not use that illegitimate Princess to cheat the zeolot Catholic Princess out of the succession. Nor could he. So instead he could replace the zeolot Catholic Princess and Illegitimate princess for a third princess who was normal yet kin of the His Majesty. Perhaps if Edward didn't return... He glanced at Francis and saw she was ticked off she wasn't invited. A plot was brewed in his head like storm clouds forming. He scurried off to do some tinkering before the ship set sail while was too busy to notice him as a tiny problem happened on the side of the ship.

Katherine of Aragorn smiled as she and her husband, Ambassador Eustice Chapauys watched His Majesty board the ship with Mary. She wasn't going with them but she and the ambassador were set to go later in the month for business. She smiled, remembering her anything but ordinary childhood in Spain where she got to see the Surrender of the Moors in Grenada , Columbus voyage to the New World, and other interesting things. And now Mary would get to see the place she grew up too.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57035722&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/1/) Feb 10th, 8:38pm . Edited by [Ifab1ndiya](http://forum.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya), Feb 13th, 11:54am #4  
---  
|  [PrinutcrackEdward-Tudor](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/3708782/PrinutcrackEdward_Tudor)

[Cor Lapideum](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Cor_Lapideum):

Eleanor boarded the ship, feeling nervous, she had never really been on the sea before and so didn't know what to expect. Eleanor was a servant to the two royal Princesses and she found the two cousins to be totally different to each other, then again their Mothers were two very different women, both by culture and religion.

Alexander began to make the preparations to set sail, determined to get the whole trip over and done with.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57035731&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/1/) Feb 10th, 8:38pm . Edited by [Ifab1ndiya](http://forum.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya), Feb 11th, 11:24am #5  
|  [PrinutcrackEdward-Tudor](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/3708782/PrinutcrackEdward_Tudor)

[Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya):

Princess Elizabeth walked over to Eleanor as the ship set sail. She knew Eleanor was loyal to her mother's family. She smiled.

Jane felt excitement as the crew got ready to sail and the signal went off. Though she hoped she'd remain in good health but she felt comfortable with her packed satchel against her. She saw Barnaby telling something to Edward with excited hand motions.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57035745&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/1/) Feb 10th, 8:38pm . Edited Feb 10th, 8:39pm #6  
|  [PrinutcrackEdward-Tudor](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/3708782/PrinutcrackEdward_Tudor)

[Cor Lapideum](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Cor_Lapideum)

Seeing the Princess Elizabeth approach, Eleanor gave a curtsy. "My Lady." She spoke. "Do you require anything?"

Alexander looked out to sea, thoughts on the crews destination as the ship set sail.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57035768&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/1/) Feb 10th, 8:39pm . Edited Feb 10th, 8:39pm #7  
|  [PrinutcrackEdward-Tudor](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/3708782/PrinutcrackEdward_Tudor)

[Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

Princess Elizabeth smiled. "No I'm fine, thanks. But would you like to play a game of cards?"

Barnaby went up to Alexander. "How long do you estimate we will be on the sea before we reach Spain?]

[You said 'half-sisters' in your previous post but here they're cousins b/c mary's father is really Arthur. But they could be step-sisters. Also you can play any Tudor char you want while no one claims it. Once we reach Spain it'll be interesting so do you want to time skip to Spain soon?]

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57035795&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/1/) Feb 10th, 8:39pm #8  
|  [PrinutcrackEdward-Tudor](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/3708782/PrinutcrackEdward_Tudor)

[Cor Lapideum](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Cor_Lapideum)

Eleanor nodded. "If it would please you, my lady." Eleanor's Father had taught her a few card games, usually one's he played while off duty in the Tower.

Alexander glanced to Barnaby for a moment, before looking back out at sea.. "Two to three days, if the weather's good. Is His Majesty comfortable?" He asked.

(I'll edit then. I don't mind time skipping to Spain.)

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57035815&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/1/) Feb 10th, 8:40pm #9  
|  [PrinutcrackEdward-Tudor](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/3708782/PrinutcrackEdward_Tudor)

[Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

"Excellent," Elizabeth beamed. "I've been itching for a card game. Playing card games on the sea is so relaxing."

Barnaby nodded. "Yes, his Majesty is fine. But restless for sure. He is too excited for his first foreign trip."

[Ok, we can time skip after the next reply unless anything exciting can happen on the ship]

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57035830&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/1/) Feb 10th, 8:40pm #10  
|  [PrinutcrackEdward-Tudor](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/3708782/PrinutcrackEdward_Tudor)

[Cor Lapideum](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Cor_Lapideum)

Eleanor nodded. "Indeed." She agreed. "It is also a pleasant way to pass the time."

Alexander chuckled. "His Majesty's excitement is expected, for we have all been in the same situation as he, have we not?"

(Sure, can you introduce the skip?)

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57035846&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/1/) Feb 10th, 8:40pm #11  
|  [PrinutcrackEdward-Tudor](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/3708782/PrinutcrackEdward_Tudor)

[Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

Elizabeth smiled. "It's extra fun on a rocking boat." She grinned wildly, her red hair flying in the salty sea breeze.

Barnaby grinned. "You have a point and I must say I share some excitement too, this is also my first journey."

[Sure!]

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57035855&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/1/) Feb 10th, 8:40pm #12  
|  [PrinutcrackEdward-Tudor](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/3708782/PrinutcrackEdward_Tudor)

[Cor Lapideum](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Cor_Lapideum)

Eleanor smiled. "If you have a stomach for the sea." She said, glancing out to the sea for a moment before looking back at Elizabeth.

Alexander looked to Barnaby and put a hand on his shoulder. "Then we shall have to be sure it is one you won't forget soon."

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57035866&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/1/) Feb 10th, 8:40pm #13  
|  [PrinutcrackEdward-Tudor](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/3708782/PrinutcrackEdward_Tudor)

[Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

Elizabeth chuckled. "I hope I do."

Barnaby grinned at Alexander.

~

The ship move very quickly through the English Channel then down the Atlantic to Spain.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57035888&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/1/) Feb 10th, 8:41pm #14  
|  [PrinutcrackEdward-Tudor](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/3708782/PrinutcrackEdward_Tudor)

[Cor Lapideum](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Cor_Lapideum)

After a few days of sailing, Alexander saw Spain and shouted to the crew. "Land in sight! Dock for Spain!"

Eleanor looked out at Spain as she went on deck, she began to go over the Spanish language in her head.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57035927&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/1/) Feb 10th, 8:41pm #15  
|  [PrinutcrackEdward-Tudor](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/3708782/PrinutcrackEdward_Tudor)

[Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

King Edward heard that and looked out the sea, eagerly from his game of cards. His servants prepared his luggage.

Mary flew out to the dock excitedly. Her husband, Philip of Spain, in tow. Mary paused by Eleanor and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll help you with Spanish. I'm already going to have to teach his majesty, Elizabeth, Jane, and everyone else." She giggled.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57035945&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/1/) Feb 10th, 8:42pm #16  
|  [PrinutcrackEdward-Tudor](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/3708782/PrinutcrackEdward_Tudor)

[Cor Lapideum](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Cor_Lapideum)

Alexander began to grab rope, getting ready to dock.

Eleanor looked to Mary and Philip and gave a curtsy. "Thank you for the offer."

(Don't know what other Tudors I could be, hmm...)

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57035965&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/1/) Feb 10th, 8:42pm #17  
|  [PrinutcrackEdward-Tudor](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/3708782/PrinutcrackEdward_Tudor)

[Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

Edward's servants had gathered his luggage. Barnaby was helping the crew.

Mary smiled. "No problem. It is my second language and my mother's birthplace, so I should be able to help."

[You could be Edward, Barnaby, Elizabeth, Mary, Jane as well, I'm not them I'm only playing them. Others on the ship are Philip, Kitty, Robert, & Henry Fitzroy.]

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57035987&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/1/) Feb 10th, 8:42pm . Edited by [Ifab1ndiya](http://forum.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya), Feb 16th, 1:46pm #18  
|  [PrinutcrackEdward-Tudor](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/3708782/PrinutcrackEdward_Tudor)

[Cor Lapideum](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Cor_Lapideum)

Alexander threw a rope down to the dock so they could allow the ship to dock.

Eleanor nodded. "I only know Latin and French." She said.

(I'll have to think about it.)

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57036023&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/1/) Feb 10th, 8:43pm #19  
|  [PrinutcrackEdward-Tudor](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/3708782/PrinutcrackEdward_Tudor)

[Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

The ship was slowly, slowing down. A whistle blew. The ship rocked.

"Then I can definitely help," Mary replied.

[Ok]

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57036047&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/1/) Feb 10th, 8:43pm #20  
|  [PrinutcrackEdward-Tudor](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/3708782/PrinutcrackEdward_Tudor)

[Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

[I took George Boleyn & Katherine Parr out cause it woudld be weird. Wouldn't it?]

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57036073&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/1/) Feb 10th, 8:44pm #21  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

The ship soon docked and Alexander and some other men put the ramp out so that people could climb off the ship.

Eleanor gave a smile before looking at the port in Spain, the weather was certainly warmer than England.

(Sorry about leaving and I suppose it would be.)

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57070178&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/1/) Feb 11th, 1:05pm #22  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

Everyone went down the ramp after his Majesty. A small crowd in Spain greeted them, Edward waved. The Emperor's men received Edward.

Mary smiled back and glanced around. The warm air was a change from England. She could see some sights from where she was.

[No problem. Ok he's off then.]

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57082334&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/1/) Feb 11th, 3:43pm #23  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

After making sure some men had been left to take care of the ship, Alexander followed King Edward.

Eleanor was in awe at the beauty of Spain. "It's so different from England." She commented.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57146120&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/1/) Feb 12th, 1:46pm #24  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

What Alexander didn't know was what Northumberland did to the ship while the crew was distracted at the port of England with a diversion the duke created. But no one was the wiser as King Edward stepped down the ship, grandously being welcomed by Spain. He smiled and met the Emperor, who greeted him with open arms. "King Edward my boy, I welcome you to my country!"

"I am most pleased, your Excellency," Edward replied, shaking the Emperor's hand. The Emperor smiled and turned to Mary, interrupting her view of the Spanish sights as she made it off the plank. "Cousin, it's so nice to see you! How is aunt and the ambassador," He grabbed her shoulders and kissed her cheeks then noticed Philip. "They're fine, I'm glad to be here," Mary replied. The Emperor turned to Philip. "Ah this most be Prince Philip of the German states." he greeted Philip.

Jane nodded. "It's a whole different place," Jane agreed, the air was different and the sky was a bright, dark azure. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the view as she walked down the plank. Jane had never travelled outside of England before, this was incredible.

[Do you ant to play the Emperor? Just play whoever you want, even if I'm playing it because we can both play it like a chain rp]

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57167011&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/1/) Feb 13th, 11:21am . Edited Feb 13th, 11:21am #25  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

(Yeah, sure.)

Alexander gave a bow to the Emperor, he remained silent, allowing Edward to speak to the Emperor.

Philip gave a bow to the Emperor. "Your Excellency." He greeted.The Emperor smiled. "I trust you are treating my cousin well."Philip nodded. "As well as can be expected, your Excellency." He smiled at Mary.

The Emperor then addressed the whole group. "Come, come we shall go to my palace, I doubt you want to linger in the sun all day lest you all want to fall ill."

"Do you think the food will be much different?" Eleanor asked Jane. She liked to have some comforts from home.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57171394&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/1/) Feb 13th, 1:10pm #26  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

[Yay]

Edward nodded. "We are new to the heat of Spain," Edward replied, as he entered the carriages that awaited them with The Emperor, Alexander, Barnaby, and the Emperor's men.

"I think some food might be different because of the climate and culture," Jane replied. "But I heard Spanish food is good and atleast they know food that is good for us/good tasting in this hot climate." Jane fanned herself.

Mary, Philip, Elizabeth, and Robert were in the other carriage.

Eleanor, Jane, Kitty, & Henry Fitzroy were in the last carriage. A Spanish person opened the door for Eleanor and Jane. Then the carriages took off to Grenada. They could view all the sights and the people would cheer for them on the way.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57175435&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/1/) Feb 13th, 2:17pm . Edited Feb 16th, 1:47pm #27  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

"So, what news from England, Your Majesty?" The Emperor asked Edward.

Eleanor nodded in agreement with Jane, she climbed into the carriage. "This heat is almost unbearable already." She muttered to herself.

"It's good to be in Spain." Philip commented.

(How old is Elizabeth, Mary and Jane?)

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57175923&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/1/) Feb 13th, 2:23pm #28  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

"Oh not much. The Irish are content for once and we could use an alley against the French, your Excellency" Edward told The Emperor, "The English would be greatful for your help. Also thanks for giving us The Bahamas of the West Indies."

Jane glanced at Eleanor and grinned. "The heat will be shocking until you get used to it," she told Eleanor. Luckily the carriages were cooler.

Mary grinned at Philip. "I'm glad you like it," she told Philip, between glancing out at every sight.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57177442&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/1/) Feb 13th, 2:44pm #29  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

"What trouble do the French bring you this time, I will aid you if I can?" The Emperor asked. "Think nothing of my gift to you, you deserve The Bahamas, Your Majesty."

Eleanor chuckled. "Then I best get used to it."

Philip smiled at Mary. "Of course I would like Spain, it is part of my wife's heritage."

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57177677&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/1/) Feb 13th, 2:47pm #30  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

"The French have gone back on their trade agreement," Edward replied, "I think King Francis is not so lenient to me as he was to my uncle, former King Henry." Edward smiled. "I am most grateful but I must admit, your cousin the Princess Mary gave it to Princess Elizabeth's beau, Lord Robert Dudley, to give him a position. But Princess Mary supports trade negotiations between the Spanish and English."

Jane smiled. "There's no rush. I think it snows here sometimes too."

Mary grinned. "You Lutherians are pretty agreeable." She remembered pleasant Anne of Cleves.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57177992&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/1/) Feb 13th, 2:51pm #31  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

"The French are close to England, I will try to persuade some of Spain's Lords to agree to ally your armies." The Emperor told Edward. "As long as whoever owns the land has my cousin's permission I am pleased."

Eleanor smiled. "I admit though, I'm not a patient woman."

Philip smiled. "Thank you."

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57178323&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/1/) Feb 13th, 2:56pm #32  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

"Thank you," Edward said, thankul. Edward smiled. "Then I am pleased. We are so pleased. And it was my plan to personally go to the West Indies to sign a treaty with you over the affairs of the New World."

Jane laughed. "No worries, neither am I."

Mary smiled. "No need to thank me but we should definitely go to the German States as well soon."

The carriages were close to the palace now.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57179439&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/1/) Feb 13th, 3:11pm #33  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

"That sounds most clever, Your Majesty." The Emperor agreed.

Eleanor smiled.

"Indeed, we should." Philip agreed.

The carriages came to a stop and the Emperor and his guests were lead into the palace.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57179626&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/1/) Feb 13th, 3:13pm #34  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

"I'm flattered you think so, your Excellency but my intent is just to secure goodwill between Spain and England," Edward replied, smiling.

Jane grinned. "I hear they have good fruit juices and cornbread," Jane told Eleanor, grinning.

Jane looked around excitedly at the amazing colorful Palace. Mary glanced around in awe, wondering where her mother passed through.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57181014&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/1/) Feb 13th, 3:31pm #35  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

The Emperor led the way through the palace.

Alexander glanced at the palace, feeling indifferent.

"Fruit juice is most refreshing at this time of year." Eleanor said.

(I'm going to have to go, sorry. Two questions... Are we going to also roleplay what's happening in England at moment as well? Also can you please make the first post on Henry VIII's reign? I will reply to it tomorrow.)

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57181290&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/1/) Feb 13th, 3:35pm #36  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

Edward followed The Emperor taking in the sights.

Mary was taking everything in as fast as she could.

Jane nodded. "Without a doubt."

[No problem, I was roped into helping. We could since Northumberland hatched the plan. Sure, though I'm not sure what to do.]

[I forgot to answer but Mary is 30, Elizabeth 25, & Jane 20. I made their ages closer]

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57185170&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/1/) Feb 13th, 4:21pm . Edited Feb 14th, 12:05pm #37  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

"I hope you enjoy your stay in my country." The Emperor told Edward.

(Okay, thank you.)

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57226935&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/1/) Feb 14th, 1:29pm #38  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

Edward smiled. "Thank you."

They were shown to their quarters. Edward had a large one, Barnaby and Alexander medium sized on each side, connecting to Edward's quarters. Mary & Philip and Elizabeth & Robert big ones on the opposite side. Eleanor and Jane one big one they shared with a great view of Spain. The Emperor invited them to a big feast. Jane unpacked next to Eleanor before they got nice gowns and went down to the feast.

[NP? Want to leave Spain at night, the day after the feast?]

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57235004&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/1/) Feb 14th, 3:26pm #39  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

Upon entering the hall, the Emperor gave them all a royal greeting and introduction. Alexander made sure he remained near Edward and Barnaby, Philip sat down and began to converse with some Spanish lords, Eleanor sat down remaining quiet and trying not to draw attention to herself.

(Sounds okay to me.)

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57278000&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/1/) Feb 15th, 1:03pm #40  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

Edward greeted all the nobles and important men. He met the Emperor's family including PhilipII. Even Philip's wild child, Carlos. Mary greeted her family, including her other cousins. She thought PhilipII was cold so she greeted him curtly but she recognized the pain of neglect in the wild child, Carlos. She had a connection with Carlos so he took kindly to her. Then she met the rest of her cousins and even her aunt Juana. Jane sat next to Eleanor and gave her a small smile.

The main courses feast of the feast started and ended in no time. Jane sampled everything, finding Spanish dishes had interesting flavors. She especially liked the olives in the dishes. After the main courses there would be dessert filled with fruit and they would move to the terrace outside, where they would not need to sit.

[Ok!]

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57280566&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/1/) Feb 15th, 1:54pm . Edited Feb 15th, 1:54pm #41  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

Philip sat with Mary and gave her a smile. "Spain is beautiful." He told her.

Alexander didn't eat much food, he was too busy keeping an eye on the King, making sure he was safe.

Eleanor ate the Spanish food and found she liked their fruit, but not so much the olives.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57280783&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/1/) Feb 15th, 1:58pm #42  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

Mary smiled giddily at Philip. "Thank you, I agree."

Barnaby noticed Alexander didn't eat much and nudged him. "No need to fast, his Majesty is well taken care of in his Excellency's realm," Barnaby whispered.

Jane found everything had a good taste. Opposite of her it seemed Kitty shared her opinion because Kitty was eating everything in sight.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57280968&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/1/) Feb 15th, 2:00pm #43  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

"We should come here more often." Philip suggested.

Alexander glanced to Barnaby. "I apologise." He said, beginning to eat some more food. "I just have a duty in protecting His Majesty, as do we all."

Eleanor chuckled at Kitty.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57281162&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/1/) Feb 15th, 2:03pm #44  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

Mary smiled. "That would be nice."

Barnaby smiled. "Let your mind be at ease, I don't mind I just thought you would have more strength if you ate instead of worried. I'm sure no one would risk harming Edward for a war between Spain and England, I think they need our alliance as much as we do," Barnaby whispered, hoping he was right. "Plus should something have had happened, England's prepared." Barnaby made sure everyone else was busy while he said things that could start a war between Spain and England that exact moment.

Kitty smiled. "I love this food," she replied with a silly giggle.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57282176&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/1/) Feb 15th, 2:17pm #45  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

Philip smiled.

Alexander nodded. "You are right." He agreed. "You speak logical wisdom, Barnaby. War would not be risked."

"So I see." Eleanor grinned.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57282293&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/1/) Feb 15th, 2:19pm #46  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

Mary sat closer to him.

Barnaby smiled. "You flatter me Admiral Shields," Barnabey replied, "King Edward told me about how important this meeting was."

Kitty laughed. "It's fun being here!"

The main courses ended and dessert was served. Music and dancing begin in the ornate hall. A wall was also slide back by servants to open up to the terrace balcony.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57282901&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/1/) Feb 15th, 2:28pm . Edited Feb 15th, 2:29pm #47  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

Philip offered an arm to Mary. "Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" He asked.

"Indeed." Alexander said, before watching the dancing.

Eleanor joined in the dancing.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57283044&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/1/) Feb 15th, 2:30pm #48  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

(Have to go now, sorry. Bye!)

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57283304&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/1/) Feb 15th, 2:34pm #49  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

Mary smiled. "It would be my pleasure!" She looped her arm in his and hopped up.

Barnaby grinned at Alexander, looking at Eleanor. "Won't you ask her?"

Jane followed Eleanor. Kitty ran into the dancing floor with Henry Fitzroy.

Edward and the Emperor watched until the Emperor made Edward join the dance with his niece. And the Emperor joined with his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
---  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

Philip smiled and began to dance with Mary.

Alexander glanced to Barnaby. "Who? The Lady Eleanor?" He asked. He shook his head. "No, I have no interest in her.

Eleanor laughed happily as she danced.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57315990&ppage=2)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/2/) Feb 16th, 1:07pm #51  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

Mary grinned, enjoying dancing.

Barnaby chuckled. "Yeah and that's not what your eyes say, admiral!" He glanced at Jane and back at Alexander. "Why don't you ask her out of politeness?"

Jane giggled too.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57317431&ppage=2)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/2/) Feb 16th, 1:37pm #52  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

"Will you stop telling me to do it, if I do?" Alexander asked Barnaby. "If I have to dance with one of the two women, then so do you."

Eleanor noticed Barnaby and Alexander watching her and Jane. "I think we are being watched." She whispered to Jane.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57317596&ppage=2)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/2/) Feb 16th, 1:40pm #53  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

"Most certainly," Barnaby replied with a grin. His grin fell off his face. "What ever do you mean?" He glanced at Jane then looked away quickly.

Jane looked up to see Alexander and Barnaby looking at them in time to meet Barnaby's eyes before he looked away quickly. "I think we will have to dance some more," Jane replied with a wink.

"That's the spirit," Kitty exclaimed, as she twirled by Henry Fitzroy.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57317952&ppage=2)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/2/) Feb 16th, 1:46pm #54  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

"You have to dance with either the Lady Eleanor or the Lady Jane." Alexander told him. "I shall even be so kind to allow you to choose the woman you prefer."

Eleanor gave a small grin. "Indeed, I agree."

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57318100&ppage=2)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/2/) Feb 16th, 1:48pm #55  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

Barnaby felt his face heat up. "Alright challenge accepted," he told Alexander. He glanced at the two ladies then back at Alexander. "Since it's clear you are not interested, I'll ask Lady Eleanor," Barnaby said with a mischievous grin.

Jane winked. "But maybe we can get a drink, I have a feeling we'll be pulled to the dance floor quickly enough."

Henry Fitzroy was also done dancing with Kitty and intervened with Alexander and Barnaby. "Sorry to interrupt my lords, but may I ask the Lady Eleanor to a dance instead?" He glanced at Alexander and Barnaby then to Kitty. "But I hear Kitty needs a partner." "Be my guest," Barnaby replied, winking at Alexander.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57318386&ppage=2)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/2/) Feb 16th, 1:53pm . Edited Feb 16th, 1:53pm #56  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

Alexander grinned at Barnaby. "You escape lucky with that one." He told Barnaby. "Go and dance with Kitty, I'm sure Henry will be happy to inform the Lady Eleanor of your quick change in mind."

"I don't think we have enough the lords are already approaching us." Eleanor told Jane.

Alexander reached Jane and Eleanor and gave a bow to the two women. "Lady Eleanor, Lady Jane." He greeted, he looked to Jane. "Lady Jane, may I have the honour of dancing with you?"

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57318683&ppage=2)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/2/) Feb 16th, 1:58pm #57  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

"What can I say, I'm lucky," he chuckled. "Indeed I will," Henry said, grinning at Alexander and laughing at the look on Barnaby's face.

"You're right," Jane replied, "maybe they will give us drinks then."

Jane flushed a bit and grinned at Eleanor before turning back to Alexander. "It'd be my pleasure," she replied, taking his hand. Kitty had joined them. Henry bowed to Eleanor with a flourish. "Lady Eleanor, may I have the honor of dancing with you?" Barnaby gave Henry a wicket look. "Lady Katherine, may I have the honor of dancing with you since Henry replaced you" Kitty giggled. "The pleasure is mine, silly," she replied. Henry gave Barnaby a look.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57319077&ppage=2)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/2/) Feb 16th, 2:04pm #58  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

Alexander smiled at Jane's acceptance and began to dance with her.

Eleanor took a while to reply, but nodded. "It would be my pleasure, my lord." She replied, giving Henry a curtsy before taking his hand.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57319276&ppage=2)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/2/) Feb 16th, 2:07pm #59  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

Jane smiled, dancing too. Alexander was a smooth dancer.

Henry grinned and led her to the dance floor.

Kitty pulled poor Barnaby to the dance floor and danced exuberantly with him.

[What do you think the pairings should be? Henry/Eleanor? I was going for Barnaby/Jane in the beginning but does Alexander like Jane? Would he like Kitty?]

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57319933&ppage=2)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/2/) Feb 16th, 2:18pm . Edited Feb 16th, 2:21pm #60  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

"How are you finding Spain?" Alexander asked Jane as a topic for conversation.

"You have had much practice in dancing, my lord." Eleanor commented to Henry.

(I don't mind what pairings we have? Alexander has no real opinion on any of the women at the moment, since he hasn't really spoken to them before.)

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57320026&ppage=2)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/2/) Feb 16th, 2:20pm . Edited Feb 16th, 2:22pm #61  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

"It's nice, different from England and exciting," Jane replied. "How are you finding it?"

"Thank you, I've learned much dancing in England," Henry replied, smiling, "but you're graceful dancer as well, my lady."

"Is that how fast you can go, my lord" Kitty asked Barnaby. "Would you like me to dance you around Europe and back before this dance ends," Barnaby replied.

[Ok! It's kind of hard to tell but HenryVIII married Henry's mother and he's in the line of succession behind Mary and in front of Elizabeth & Jane so she would be with a Duke.]

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57320289&ppage=2)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/2/) Feb 16th, 2:24pm . Edited Feb 16th, 2:26pm #62  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

"I find it quite pleasant, more peaceful than England." Alexander replied. "Glad to know you are enjoying your stay."

"You give me too much credit, my lord, but I will inform you I was taught to dance from a very young age." Eleanor replied.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57320415&ppage=2)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/2/) Feb 16th, 2:26pm #63  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

(I've got to go now, sorry.)

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57320886&ppage=2)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/2/) Feb 16th, 2:34pm #64  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

Jane smiled. "I agree. I am, I hope you are too."

"I couldn't tell, you seem like a natural, milady," Henry replied.

Kitty giggled. "That would be fun!" Barnaby smiled nodding, humoring Kitty, then looked away with a scared face.

The dance then required them to change partners but only Alexander, Jane, Kitty, and Barnaby. Alexander would be with Kitty while Jane with Barnaby.

[Aww ok!]

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57321356&ppage=2)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/2/) Feb 16th, 2:42pm . Edited Feb 16th, 2:43pm #65  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

Alexander smiled, when he changed partners he looked to Kitty. "Lady Katherine." He greeted.

"You flatter me, my lord." Eleanor told Henry. "You give me compliments I am not worthy of."

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57368804&ppage=2)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/2/) Feb 17th, 1:31pm #66  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

Kitty giggled. "Admiral Alexander," she greeted with a curtsy.

Henry chuckled. "But they are all true, my lady," Henry replied.

Barnaby smiled at Jane. "Lady Jane," he greeted with a flourished bow. Jane cursyed. "My Lord."

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57374003&ppage=2)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/2/) Feb 17th, 2:54pm #67  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

Alexander smiled. "You seem to be enjoying yourself." He commented.

"Well, then you are very gracious to point such truths out, my lord." Eleanor replied.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57435760&ppage=2)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/2/) Feb 18th, 1:17pm #68  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

Kitty nodded. "This is a great experience. You seem to be enjoying yourself too."

"Don't think nothing of it. You are entitled to them," Henry replied.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57494619&ppage=2)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/2/) Feb 19th, 10:22am #69  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

"I have always liked a good feast." Alexander replied.

"I do not know what to say, my lord." Eleanor said to Henry.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57506273&ppage=2)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/2/) Feb 19th, 1:08pm #70  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

"Especially in a new court like this," Kitty remarked, looking around.

"Just say I'm just as good company," Henry replied with a wink.

Barnaby danced with Jane. "Enjoying this court?"

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57524774&ppage=2)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/2/) Feb 19th, 4:59pm #71  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

Alexander nodded in agreement. "Indeed, the Spanish know how to greet guests."

Eleanor gave a light laugh. "I could say that, my lord and if I were to say it would be true."

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57580326&ppage=2)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/2/) Feb 20th, 1:43pm #72  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

Kitty glanced around. "I've never seen anything like it, it's marvelous!"

Henry grinned. "I'm at ease then."

Jane smiled. "Very much, I never thought I'd get to travel this much!"

~After another 1/2 hour dance then ended. Everyone retired to bed and the next day would come quick.~

"Good night my lord," Kitty replied, airily, "pleasant dreams!"

"I bid you good night, Lady Eleanor" Henry told Eleanor, kissing her hand.

"Good night, this has been a pleasant evening," Barnaby said bowing flourishingly. Edward caught his eye and shook his head while grinning. "Good night, my lord, it was a pleasure," Jane replied, with a humored face. Barnaby kissed Jane's hand and winked.

Kitty and Jane went to their chambers in the Emperor's palace in their decorated peach and lilic gowns with matching slippers. Once in their chambers they changed into night clothes.

Henry and Barnaby headed towards their chambers where they would change out of their fancy Spanish ruffled shirts, silk breeches, and tunic into night clothes.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57638134&ppage=2)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/2/) Feb 21st, 3:06pm #73  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

Alexander gave a bow to Kitty and followed Barnaby out.

Eleanor nodded to Henry. "Good night, my lord. She followed Jane and Kitty and once in the chambers said. "I must say I enjoyed this evening."

(Is Alexander getting paired up with anyone?)

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57683721&ppage=2)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/2/) Feb 22nd, 1:12pm #74  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

Henry bid Eleanor good night too.

Jane smiled and Kitty nodded, enthusiastically. "It was fun," Kitty said. "It was nice," Jane agreed.

[Kitty? I'm not sure, that's your choice]

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57691687&ppage=2)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/2/) Feb 22nd, 3:20pm #75  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

Eleanor smiled and soon climbed into bed.

(I don't mind, but I thought she was with Thomas Wyatt?)

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57733387&ppage=2)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/2/) Feb 23rd, 1:09pm #76  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

The lights went out as everyone went to bed. The morning streamed brightly the next day and Jane woke up early. She poked Kitty. "Lady Eleanor," she called, excited, wondering if she should wake them.

[Ok. I replaced Thomas with Henry Fitzroy]

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57783741&ppage=2)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/2/) Feb 24th, 12:02pm #77  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

Eleanor rubbed her eyes and woke at the sound of her name. "What?" She asked.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57786992&ppage=2)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/2/) Feb 24th, 1:09pm #78  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

(Doesn't that mean Eleanor can't pair with Henry and Alexander can't pair with Kitty?)

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57788363&ppage=2)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/2/) Feb 24th, 1:31pm #79  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

"The Emperor invited us to court then riding and stuff," Jane replied.

[No they can. I was originally pairing Kitty with Thomas then I switched Thomas with Henry. Then we switched the pairings between Kitty, Eleanor, Jane, Alexander, Barnaby, & Henry(since it wouldn't be fun for me or you to RP yourself with Alexander & Eleanor, Kitty & Henry.]

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57847635&ppage=2)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/2/) Feb 25th, 12:03pm . Edited Feb 25th, 12:50pm #80  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

Eleanor grinned at what Jane said. "Then we best prepare." She climbed out of bed and went to do so.

(Oh, okay. I understand now.)

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57852220&ppage=2)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/2/) Feb 25th, 1:11pm #81  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

Jane nodded. "That's what I was thinking." Kitty was in the washroom, washing up.

[Glad to hear it ^^]

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57914797&ppage=2)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/2/) Feb 26th, 10:03am #82  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

Eleanor went to change before beginning to sort her hair, whilst doing so she asked Jane. "Who else shall be joining us?"

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=57928725&ppage=2)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/2/) Feb 26th, 1:07pm #83  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

Jane had her mauve dress on. She started sorting her hair too. "Kitty, Princess Mary and Elizabeth plus their husbnds, Lord Admiral Alexander, Prince Henry, Lord Barnaby, and His Majesty.. All of us from the Engligh court."

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=58040514&ppage=2)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/2/) Feb 28th, 3:35pm . Edited Feb 28th, 3:35pm #84  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

Eleanor smiled. "Then it should be most fun."

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=58080596&ppage=2)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/2/) Feb 29th, 1:11pm #85  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

Jane nodded. "Indeed," she replied.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=58137336&ppage=2)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/2/) Mar 01st, 3:30pm #86  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

Eleanor was soon ready and set out to meet the others.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=58311700&ppage=2)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/2/) Mar 04th, 1:26pm #87  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

Alexander stood with Barnaby dressed in his riding clothes. "So, did you enjoy the feast yesterday?"

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=58312763&ppage=2)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/2/) Mar 04th, 1:38pm #88  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

Jane and Kitty joined Eleanor, ready.

Barnaby smiled. "Yeah it was enjoyable," he said, "how about you?"

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=58314080&ppage=2)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/2/) Mar 04th, 1:53pm #89  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

Alexander nodded. "I enjoyed it very much."

The three women then reached the others, Eleanor gave a curtsy in greeting. "My lords."

Alexander saw them and gave a bow. "My ladies." He greeted.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=58314222&ppage=2)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/2/) Mar 04th, 1:55pm #90  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

Barnaby nodded. "That's good."

Jane and Kitty copied Eleanor. "My lords," they said as well.

Barnaby gave a flourished bow. "My ladies, how fare you?" Henry gave a bow too. "My ladies," he also said.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=58314407&ppage=2)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/2/) Mar 04th, 1:57pm #91  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

"Well, I can only speak for myself when I tell you how I fare, but I fare fine, my lord." Eleanor grinned.

Alexander was silent, he had nothing of interest to say.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=58314646&ppage=2)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/2/) Mar 04th, 2:01pm #92  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

Barnaby smiled, "I am pleased to hear such, how about you other ladies." Henry didn't know what to say.

"I'm fairing fine as well," Jane said. "I fare well too," Kitty replied. "I think we should make haste to court," Henry said, "since his Excellency is going to introduce us all. I think his majesty has already left."

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=58315179&ppage=2)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/2/) Mar 04th, 2:07pm . Edited Mar 04th, 2:08pm #93  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

Alexander nodded. "That would be a good idea." He agreed.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=58315281&ppage=2)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/2/) Mar 04th, 2:08pm . Edited Mar 04th, 2:10pm #94  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

Barnaby, Henry, Jane, and Kitty begin walking with Alexander towards the Spanish Court. Once they reached there the Emperor announced them all one by one after he announced Edward. They were given seats at the high table with the Emperor. While they were introduced to courtiers including Mendoza, the former Spanish Ambassador, The Emperor came by with a young man between Mary and Elizabeth's age. "This is my son Philip I Prince of Spain and his son, my grandson Carlos," Charles introduced. "Mary this is your cousin, Philip I." Philip I kissed Mary's cheek and shook hands with Philip of Bavaria. Then Carlos with a sullen face looked at Mary but his face softened when he saw Mary's kind face. He shook kissed her hand and shook Philip of Bavaria's hand. Jane curtysed to Philip of Bavaria and to Carlos. Kitty did the same. Barnaby and Henry bowed to them. Carlos seemed to have a less sullen face around them.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=58316462&ppage=2)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/2/) Mar 04th, 2:22pm . Edited Mar 04th, 2:22pm #95  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

Eleanor gave a curtsy and Alexander gave a bow to the two Spanish nobles.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=58316595&ppage=2)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/2/) Mar 04th, 2:23pm #96  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

Philip I with a snooty expression briefly talked to Edward and Mary, whom he admired shamelessly, then went rudely talk to other nobles.

Carlos stayed behind with the group, not fond of his father, and not wanting to talk to other nobles. "How is England," he asked the group.

"Well it's more rainy than here my lord," Barnaby replied.

"It only rains here during the monsoon months," Carlos replied, "I like that rain. It delays my father who is mean to me."

"I know what you mean," Jane replied, carefully since Philip I was royalty in the foreign court they were at. "My brother-in-law and sister are cruel to me. The Lord Henry Brandon and Francis Brandon."

"My grandmother wasn't cruel to me," Kitty said, "but the former King, His Majesty's uncle can be mean. I'm glad I'm no longer married to him."

"You were married to the king," Carlos asked, in shock. "Yes the former King found out I-I was contractually married to Lord Alexander so my marriage to the King was invalid. I'm no longer queen."

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=58317151&ppage=2)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/2/) Mar 04th, 2:30pm . Edited Mar 06th, 1:52pm #97  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

"England is a typical court if you ask me." Alexander said. "Full of quarreling nobles, who can't get along."

(Have to go, sorry. Bye!)

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=58317293&ppage=2)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/2/) Mar 04th, 2:31pm #98  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

"I quite agree," Henry said to Alexander.

"It's no different here," Carlos replied, "my grandfather is nice but my father is cold and calculating."

[Aw but that's ok!]

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=58317496&ppage=2)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/2/) Mar 04th, 2:33pm . Edited Mar 04th, 2:35pm #99  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

Alexander chuckled. "Courts are the same all over Europe, I suppose." He decided, with a grin. He glanced to look at Kitty, before resuming to converse with Henry and Carlos.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=58420404&ppage=2)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/2/) Mar 06th, 1:11pm #100


	3. Chapter 3

[Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

[Whoops my mistake Kitty is with Alexander isn't she? I'll change that to she was married to Alexander through a contract(neither knew), the king pardoned it but his marriage to Kitty was invalid?]

"I should say so," Carlos replied in English. "Though I think I'd prefer any to my father's. My grandfather is alright but my father ruins everything!" Kitty looked at Alexander, her face flushed.

"I know the feeling," Henry muttered thinking of formerly King Henry.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=58422129&ppage=3)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/3/) Mar 06th, 1:46pm #101  
---  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

Alexander said nothing more on the subject, he disliked insulting royalty.

(So would they be married now? Also, what year is it?)

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=58422328&ppage=3)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/3/) Mar 06th, 1:49pm #102  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

Carlos noticed Alexander's silence. "Don't be afraid to say anything," he said, "I won't tell my father anything. He thinks people who don't praise him are worth listening to anyways. Because they would tell the truth." Carlos shook his head. "People can tell the truth with compliments and the other way around."

[I guess! But only contractually not officially? A defintion is _'marrriage by formal agreement: bethrothal'_. Edward could get them married later, he's giving them a choice. It should be when Edward is 20.]

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=58422666&ppage=3)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/3/) Mar 06th, 1:56pm #103  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

"In truth, I have no opinion on the matter." Alexander replied.

(Sounds like a plan and okay!)

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=58422777&ppage=3)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/3/) Mar 06th, 1:58pm #104  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

Carlos looked at Alexander carefully with scarily sane eyes but didn't say anything. "Have you enjoyed court," he asked.

Carlos smiled at Henry. "It was nice meeting my aunt's family," he said. Henry smiled.

An elderly lady was helped to enter the court by servants. Carlos saw her. "My great grandmother Juana is here," Carlos said, "my grandfather wants her to meet Princess Mary, my great grandmother's sister's only child." Carlos frowned. "So much love from them but none for the little one," he muttered to himself.

Mary turned around seeing her Aunt Juana there.

[Ok! It's a little slow so can we have them leave after Mary meets Juana?]

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=58426463&ppage=3)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/3/) Mar 06th, 2:56pm . Edited Mar 06th, 2:57pm #105  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

(Yeah, sure.)

Alexander nodded to Carlos. "Yes, I have enjoyed court it has been most enjoyable." Upon saying this the Admiral took a quick glance at Kitty.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=58468789&ppage=3)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/3/) Mar 07th, 1:13pm #106  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

(So, how old is Kitty?)

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=58472731&ppage=3)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/3/) Mar 07th, 2:19pm #107  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

Carlos smiled. "I am glad, Admiral."

Juana was asisted in by her husband, Christopher Columbus. She was married to him to calm her madness. Mary curtseyed to her.

[Kitty is a little older than Elizabeth]

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=58491934&ppage=3)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/3/) Mar 07th, 6:41pm . Edited Mar 08th, 1:55pm #108  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

(Hmm, just thinking about Alexander's age.)

Alexander smiled. "Thank you." The Admiral looked to Kitty. "You are happy, I hope."

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=58516294&ppage=3)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/3/) Mar 08th, 1:06pm #109  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

[Ok you can make it any age you want. Kitty's 27]

"I'm happy," Kitty replied.

"My Lady Aunt," Mary replied. Juana looked at her and smiled. "I am Princess Mary daughter of your sister Dowager Princess Catalina and Prince of Whales Arthur who was thought dead. I was mistaken for my Uncle the former King Henry and my mother's daughter until my father came back."

"Mary," Juana said, holding her hand. "I have not seen Catalina for so long." "She misses you," Mary said, "she is in England." "tell her to visit," Juana said. "I will," Mary said.

Mary looked at Christopher and curtseyed. "Lord Columbus it's nice to meet you." Columbus bowed. "Likewise Princess Mary. It's nice to meet another member of Queen Isabella and King Ferdinand's family which I am fortunate to be part of." "Indeed," Mary said.

"Yes it is nice to have him instead of Philip whom I have deserted after he has desserted me," Juana said. Columbus put a hand on her shoulder. "Who is this," Juana asked looking at Philip of Bavaria.

"Philip of Bavaira my husband," Mary replied. Juana's face darkened. "Philip has come back and-" "No your Philip," Carlos said, walking up, "Prince Philip of the German states." Mary shot him a thankful smile, he returned it. Juana's face cleared. "It's a pleasure to meet my favorite sister's daughter's husband, even if he should have a name that is bitter to me."

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=58519935&ppage=3)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/3/) Mar 08th, 2:19pm . Edited Mar 08th, 2:20pm #110  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

"Good." Alexander said to Kitty. "Nice to know and see that you are happy."

Philip gave a bow to Juana. "It is a pleasure to meet you also, my lady. I can assure I am not as bad as you might want to think." He smiled.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=58520098&ppage=3)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/3/) Mar 08th, 2:22pm #111  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

Kitty smiled. "I'm glad you are concerned with if I'm happy," she said.

Juana smiled. "I can see that," she said. "You just have the same name as my old great grandfather," Carlos told Philip in a whisper. Carlos had a special connection to his great grandmother.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=58520883&ppage=3)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/3/) Mar 08th, 2:37pm #112  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

Alexander smiled. "Is it not part of my job?"

Philip nodded. "I understand."

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=58520937&ppage=3)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/3/) Mar 08th, 2:38pm #113  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

Kitty smiled, coyly. "Oh right!"

Mary smiled. "It was nice meeting you Aunt Juana and my new uncle, Lord Columbus."

"Give regards to your mother and Anne of Cleves," Juana said. "Yes give Anne and my son our regards," Columbus said.

"I will," Mary said. "she's Philip's aunt!" "Anne of Cleves married Lord Columbus' son, Deigo," Mary told Philip.

"Really," Columbus asked, "well now we're related in another way."

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=58521482&ppage=3)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/3/) Mar 08th, 2:49pm #114  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

Alexander raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'Oh right?" He asked.

Philip listened with interest.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=58530373&ppage=3)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/3/) Mar 08th, 5:13pm #115  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

"I forget your job was to protect us," Kitty replied.

"Give your dear aunt regards," Juana said, "it was nice meeting my favorite niece's husband."

It was time to leave. "I am most greatful for being invited to your court," Edward told the Emperor.

"It was nice seeing you again cousin," Mary told The Emperor. "I'm glad I got the ability to see Spain."

[Should they have a masquerade ball before they leave?]

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=58555400&ppage=3)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/3/) Mar 09th, 10:09am #116  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

Alexander chuckled. "I am want to know more about you, Lady Katherine." He spoke.

The Emperor smiled. "I am grateful you made such effort to visit, you are always welcome in Spain."

(If you want.)

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=58555485&ppage=3)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/3/) Mar 09th, 10:13am #117  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

Kitty smiled. "Okay, what would you like to know," she asked. "I'd also like to know more about you? You saved me from his former majesty."

Edward smiled. "Thank you your Excellency. You are always welcome at England." Edward begin to leave court.

"Oh we're leaving," Kitty told Alexander, seeing Edward leaving with his men.

[On 2nd thought they don't have time]

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=58555655&ppage=3)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/3/) Mar 09th, 10:20am #118  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

Alexander walked with Kitty as he followed Edward. "I would like to know your interests."

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=58555693&ppage=3)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/3/) Mar 09th, 10:22am #119  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

"Um I like dancing, gowns, jewlery, art," Kitty replied. "I like music too. I also love feasts." Kitty looked at Alexander as they walked. "I would like to know your interests too."

Their ship was ready to sail. Edward boarded first followed by Barnaby and Henry. Jane was walking with Lady Eleanor. Elizabeth and Robert brought up the rear. Mary was saying a last minute 'bye' to Carlos, someone she could relate with.

Mary knelt to Carlos' level. Carlos seemed to really like her. "I know it's hard," Mary told him, "but you're not, you have your grandfather, step-uncle. You father wants the best even if he makes bad decisions."

"You know how little one feels," Carlos asked, "write to the little one?" "Of course," Mary said with a smile. Mary hugged Carlos and Carlos kissed her hand. Then Mary went to the ship. No one saw Carlos disappear and dive in the water, swimming like he was born to swim.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=58556024&ppage=3)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/3/) Mar 09th, 10:34am . Edited Mar 09th, 10:49am #120  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

"I like feasts, hunting, riding. Dancing can be fun too, provided I am in the mood." Alexander replied.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=58556111&ppage=3)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/3/) Mar 09th, 10:38am #121  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

"Yes dancing requires the right mood," Kitty agreed. She was now walking up the plank with Alexander. There was a Spanish crowd to see them off, including Juana and Christopher.

The ship horn sounded.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=58556337&ppage=3)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/3/) Mar 09th, 10:46am #122  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

Alexander nodded and smiled in agreement. "What else do you wish to know about me, my lady?"

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=58556361&ppage=3)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/3/) Mar 09th, 10:47am #123  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

"Um, what type of person are you," Kitty asked as they reached the deck of the ship, standing at the railing.

After everything was checked and everything was clear, the ship rocked, meaning it took off.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=58556463&ppage=3)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/3/) Mar 09th, 10:51am . Edited Mar 09th, 10:51am #124  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

"What type of person?" Alexander asked, standing next to Kitty. "Well, I am friendly enough and I am very loyal to His Majesty. What about you?"

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=58556504&ppage=3)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/3/) Mar 09th, 10:52am . Edited Mar 09th, 10:52am #125  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

"I'm friendly enough as well, lighthearted, and I like to have fun," Kitty replied. "I also love small animals."

[We should switch topics since they are now at the sea]

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=58556592&ppage=3)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/3/) Mar 09th, 10:55am #126  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

Alexander smiled. "Nice to know that you like to have fun. Are you not disappointed that you did not marry the King?"

(Okay.)

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=58556630&ppage=3)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/3/) Mar 09th, 10:56am #127  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

Kitty smiled. "You mean King Edward or former King Henry? I am very glad my marriage to former King Henry was invalid because of our contract marriage. I didn't love King Henry, he was whimful, and my cousin Anne and his other wives were disappointed by him. He ruined their lives. So you saved me." Kitty glanced at his Majesty playing a game. "As for His Majesty, he is too young, younger than my cousin Princess Elizabeth. His family is mine's rival. And we're not compatible like...we are." She blushed.

[I'll make the topic, we can post there next]

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=58556793&ppage=3)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/3/) Mar 09th, 11:03am . Edited Mar 09th, 11:03am #128  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

"Yes, I hearrd the stories of his treatment towards Anne." Alexander said. He chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "You think we are compatible?"

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57035648&threadid=58556843&ppage=3)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57035648/3/) Mar 09th, 11:04am #129  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

"Yes," Kitty replied, red. "He was a despot not just to cousin Anne but to former Queen Katherine, who wasn't his wife but his brother's, Lady Anne of Cleves and myself. I could've gotten beheaded! However he treats his latest wife Bessie Blount well, even when he was still King."


	4. Chapter 4

[Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

"At least he treats someone in the right way." Alexander said. "I was just happy to help."

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=58556945&threadid=58557091&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/58556945/1/) Mar 09th, 11:13am #2  
---  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

Kitty smiled. "That is true!" Kitty smiled at him. "You did!"

The ship was further in water and it was late afternoon.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=58556945&threadid=58557168&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/58556945/1/) Mar 09th, 11:17am #3  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

Alexander gave a light laugh. "Good."

(Who organised Alexander and Kitty's marriage?)

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=58556945&threadid=58557239&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/58556945/1/) Mar 09th, 11:19am #4  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

Kitty smiled. Suddenly the ship rocked. "Pirates," a crewmember yelled.

[Their parents? Kitty's are no longer with her.]

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=58556945&threadid=58558082&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/58556945/1/) Mar 09th, 11:49am #5  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

Alexander looked to Kitty. "Get in the cabins where it is safe." He then yelled to the crew. "Defend ship!" He yelled.

(Sounds okay to me.)

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=58556945&threadid=58558135&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/58556945/1/) Mar 09th, 11:50am #6  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

"I want to stay," Kitty cried but moved to the closest cabin.

"What's going on," Edward yelled. Barnaby directed him to a small cabin. Henry Fitzroy helped.

"They're chasing us," a crewman called. "There are no canons," one exclaimed, panicked.

"This isn't Spain's work is it," Barnaby asked. Mary glared at him on her way to the cabin. "No the Emperor wouldnt send pirates after us like that," Barnaby said quickly.

"The pirates will intercept any message," the crewman said. "This is a deep plot," Robert said, "the ship was guarded while we were at Spain."

[Ok!]

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=58556945&threadid=58558315&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/58556945/1/) Mar 09th, 11:56am #7  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

"It's too dangerous." Alexander told her. He swore under his breath when he heard there were no cannons. "Try to keep out of their range!" He ordered.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=58556945&threadid=58558388&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/58556945/1/) Mar 09th, 11:59am #8  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

"I can't leave you," Kitty protested. She grimaced when she heard there were no canons. "Aye," the crewman called out. The ship swerved as it picked up speed, dodging the pirates.

"This is definitely a plot," Barnaby exclaimed, losing his footing as the ship shook. Canon fire sounded from the pirate ship but it didn't hit the ship.

"Keep swerving, it makes it hard for them to hit us," Carlos said, appearing from the barrels in the back. He had snuck aboard the ship. Barnaby looked at him in surprise. "Your the Emperor's grandson," he exclaimed, "what are you doing here?!"

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=58556945&threadid=58558483&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/58556945/1/) Mar 09th, 12:01pm #9  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

Alexander sighed in exasperation, not wishing to argue with Katherine now of all times. He ignored the appearance of Carlos. "Is there nothing we can do?" He asked Barnaby.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=58556945&threadid=58558529&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/58556945/1/) Mar 09th, 12:03pm #10  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

After a loud canon Kitty ran to a small work cabin on deck and went inside, watching from the window.

Barnaby turned his attention to Alexander. "Perhaps we can make them use up their canons, but it's risky if they hit us," Barnaby replied. "Other than that we can only try outrunning them! And dodging the canons for as long as we can." His face was grim.

The crewman saw the pirate ship coming dangerously close from behind. So he gave orders for the ship to veer to the other direction go faster. The ship went the other direction to put more distance and picked up speed.

[I have to eat lunch I'll be right back]

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=58556945&threadid=58558743&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/58556945/1/) Mar 09th, 12:10pm . Edited Mar 09th, 12:13pm #11  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

Alexander nodded. "Keep up evasive actions!" He ordered. "And pray." He whispered.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=58556945&threadid=58558798&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/58556945/1/) Mar 09th, 12:11pm #12  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

"You heard him," Barnaby yelled. Kitty started praying.

[I have to go for lunch i'll be back!]

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=58556945&threadid=58558893&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/58556945/1/) Mar 09th, 12:14pm #13  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

Alexander watched the pirate ship.

(Okay!)

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=58556945&threadid=58558935&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/58556945/1/) Mar 09th, 12:15pm #14  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

"We're near the New World islands," Barnaby exclaimed, "we past the Emperor's colonies but they didn't see us! I think they saw the pirates, we maybe saved!"

The speed they were going at must've brought them to the New World quickly.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=58556945&threadid=58560158&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/58556945/1/) Mar 09th, 12:45pm . Edited Mar 09th, 12:46pm #15  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

"Then God has answered our prayers if what you say is true." Alexander told Barnaby.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=58556945&threadid=58560213&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/58556945/1/) Mar 09th, 12:46pm #16  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

"Indeed he has," Barnaby replied as water hit them. "But I have the feeling they didn't see us-" He was cut off as a cannon blast hit finally hit the ship making it rock. Barnaby stumbled again. In the cabin, Kitty fell down.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=58556945&threadid=58560348&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/58556945/1/) Mar 09th, 12:48pm #17  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

Alexander stumbled backwards, only managing to keep his balance by grabbing onto a nearby rail. "I think we spoke to soon." He grumbled.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=58556945&threadid=58560427&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/58556945/1/) Mar 09th, 12:50pm #18  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

"I agree," Barnaby said, hanging on to the edge of the mast.

There was nothing unusual ahead except the waves went backwards up ahead. The ship was carried on the backwards waves. Suddenly the ship lurched forward the ship freefell as if they fell of a waterfall. The oddest part was pink surrounded the ship. "What's going on," Kitty exclaimed, stumbling out of the cabin.

"We're at the end of the world," Carlos shouted, "Great grandfather Columbus was wrong!"

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=58556945&threadid=58560836&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/58556945/1/) Mar 09th, 12:58pm #19  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

"Just hold on!" Alexander yelled.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=58556945&threadid=58560899&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/58556945/1/) Mar 09th, 12:59pm #20  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

Kitty was gripping the doorframe. Barnaby held on tightly to the mast. In his cabin room Edward gripped the a ledge.

The ship kept freefalling then it stopped as is suspended in air all of a sudden. Then it rose up like they were going up a waterfall. And they were on water again in the dark. Waves washed them to the shore which was a few feet away.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=58556945&threadid=58561428&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/58556945/1/) Mar 09th, 1:10pm #21  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

"Is everyone okay?" Alexander asked.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=58556945&threadid=58561499&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/58556945/1/) Mar 09th, 1:11pm #22  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

"Yeah I'm fine," Kitty said, standing up shakily.

"I think I'm alright," Barnaby said.

"W-witchcraft," Carlos exclaimed, praying.

"Maybe we hit some bad weather and fog," Barnaby said, "and we're washed up at the new world."

"I should hope so," Edward said, coming out with his attendants.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=58556945&threadid=58561547&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/58556945/1/) Mar 09th, 1:12pm . Edited Mar 09th, 1:13pm #23  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

Alexander looked to where they had landed. "Might as well explore."

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=58556945&threadid=58561625&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/58556945/1/) Mar 09th, 1:14pm #24  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

"Good idea," Kitty said.

"Let's find some colonials," Edward said, "they will help their sovereign." Edward looked at Carlos. "How did you get here," he asked.

"He snuck aboard," Barnaby told Edward. "This will not due," Edward said to himself, "the Emperor will wage war on England if he thinks we took you!"

"You don't have to tell him," Carlos replied, "I won't." "How dare you-" Edward begin but Henry put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll take him to the islands when we get there and Mary will explain it to the Emperor," Henry said.

A boat was ready to be lowered . Edward was the first to get on a boat. Barnaby, Jane(who came out of her room), and Carlos got in. Another boat was lowered. Kitty looked at Alexander. "We can tak this one," Henry said.

[Can you take Edward and 1/2 the other characters?]

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=58556945&threadid=58561992&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/58556945/1/) Mar 09th, 1:21pm . Edited Mar 09th, 1:24pm #25  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

Alexander helped Kitty into the boat.

"Do you know where we are, Barnaby?" Edward asked.

(Sure.)

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=58556945&threadid=58562563&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/58556945/1/) Mar 09th, 1:31pm #26  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

"Thanks," Kitty said taking Alexander's hands as she got in the boat. Henry held is hand out to Lady Eleanor.

"I'm not sure," Barnaby said, "I think in the southern coast of the New World as it is tropical. But it also looks like an island. Have we washed up on the Spanish or our colony instead?" The area was deserted.

[Thanks! You can take who you want]

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=58556945&threadid=58563285&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/58556945/1/) Mar 09th, 1:45pm . Edited Mar 09th, 1:48pm #27  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

Alexander smiled. "A pleasure, my lady."

Eleanor took Henry's hand.

"I'm not sure." Edward replied.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=58556945&threadid=58563428&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/58556945/1/) Mar 09th, 1:47pm #28  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

Kitty smiled.

Henry helped Eleanor into the boat. Then he sat in the boat himself. The boat was lowered.

"It's also very dark out," Barnaby said confused. "When we left it was evening but the sun hadn't even begin to set, I don't think it set completely while we were in the rough spot!"

[Hawaii is 11 hours behind Spain, 10 hours behind London. They were sailing at 7:30PM. Oh yeah we have to go to the Hawaii topic once they're on shore]

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=58556945&threadid=58563654&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/58556945/1/) Mar 09th, 1:52pm . Edited Mar 09th, 1:52pm #29  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

Alexander returned the smile and sat next to Kitty.

Eleanor smiled at Henry.

"Then what's happened?" Edward asked.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=58556945&threadid=58563944&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/58556945/1/) Mar 09th, 1:57pm #30  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

Kitty smiled back as she boat rocked gently heading to the shore.

Henry smiled as Eleanor as the boat lowered and hit the water.

"I don't know," Barnaby said as the boat got closer to the shore. Carlos was looking around the boat, scared. "We aren't where we should be," he whispered.

Their boat hit the shore. [To the next topic once they step on shore]

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=58556945&threadid=58564111&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/58556945/1/) Mar 09th, 2:00pm . Edited Mar 09th, 2:01pm #31  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

The other 2 boats landed on the coast too.


	5. Chapter 5

[PrinutcrackEdward-Tudor](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/3708782/PrinutcrackEdward_Tudor)Topic: **New World, Hawaii**

[Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya):

The area where Ciyira's tribe lived near mountains with beautiful natural landscapes

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57036195&threadid=57036195&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57036195/1/) Feb 10th, 8:46pm . Edited Feb 17th, 9:37am #1  
---  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

Edward climbed out of the boat. "Where is the cities?" He asked.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57036195&threadid=58564233&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57036195/1/) Mar 09th, 2:03pm #2  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

Barnaby followed him. "I don't know," he said, wading in the beach water. Carlos and Jane got out too, also wading in the water. Jane held her dress up.

"Do the colonials have small cities near the coast," Jane asked.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57036195&threadid=58565610&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57036195/1/) Mar 09th, 2:27pm . Edited Mar 09th, 2:28pm #3  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

"Normally they do, yes." Edward told Jane.

Alexander helped Kitty out of the boat.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57036195&threadid=58565791&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57036195/1/) Mar 09th, 2:31pm #4  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

"Really," Jane asked, "that's interesting." "I don't see anything here though." She looked around.

Kitty took it Alexander's hand. "Thanks!" She winced a bit as they got into the cool water to wade to the shore. The air was very warm though.

Suddenly a scary sight greeted them. The sun's ray peeked from the dark sky, brightening the sky.

"The devil has taken us," Carlos yelled, running through the water to the shore where he fell on his knees, praying.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57036195&threadid=58565971&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57036195/1/) Mar 09th, 2:34pm . Edited Mar 09th, 2:34pm #5  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

Alexander looked to Carlos. "The worst thing you can do is panic."

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57036195&threadid=58566061&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57036195/1/) Mar 09th, 2:36pm #6  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

"But it is witchcraft," Kitty exclaimed, "the sun doesn't set and then come up that quickly!" Kitty grabbed Alexander's hand and begin running.

"What happened," Barnaby asked.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57036195&threadid=58566293&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57036195/1/) Mar 09th, 2:39pm #7  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

Alexander followed Kitty for a bit before stopping. "Please, don't panic." He said. "Even thought it is witchcraft, I will do all I can to protect you."

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57036195&threadid=58596842&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57036195/1/) Mar 09th, 11:01pm #8  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

Eleanor was quiet, she herself was silently praying that somehow they all returned home safely. "I don't think I like travelling on ships anymore." She commented to no one in particular.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57036195&threadid=58599888&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57036195/1/) Mar 10th, 1:33am #9  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

"Okay then I feel a little better," Kitty said, "I'm just scared what if a hidden demon is somewhere watching us?"

Henry looked at Eleanor. "Join the club," he laughed. "That was disturbing!"

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57036195&threadid=58610521&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57036195/1/) Mar 10th, 9:16am #10  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

"Then we kill it." Alexander said simply. "Besides, I doubt there is."

Eleanor gave a small smile to Henry. "Indeed, my lord." She replied. "It was quite an experience."

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57036195&threadid=58893273&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57036195/1/) Mar 15th, 2:04pm #11  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

(I'd like to apologise for not being on recently, I've been busy.)

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57036195&threadid=58897973&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57036195/1/) Mar 15th, 3:09pm #12  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

[That's ok, take your time. I haven't been on recently either.]

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57036195&threadid=58910286&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57036195/1/) Mar 15th, 6:05pm #13  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

(I'm here now and I think it's your turn to post.)

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57036195&threadid=58947931&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57036195/1/) Mar 16th, 2:52pm #14  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

"How can we kill it," Kitty asked, fearfully. "The sun set and came back up." The sun was in the horizon, spreading light across the land.

Henry returned the small smile. "Like nothing I've ever seen."

An olive skinned girl with a colorful skirt, colorful shirt attached to coconut shells, with ruffles & grass, and flower necklace walked out from the many trees. She was indecently dressed to European standards. She went to the shore to collect sea water.

Jane turned to see her. "Who is she?"

[Oh yeah!]

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57036195&threadid=58970098&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57036195/1/) Mar 16th, 8:18pm . Edited Yesterday, 2:19pm #15  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

"I don't know." Alexander told Kitty, truthfully. "Do not worry about it now."

Eleanor chuckled and frowned at the appearance of, to be quite frank, an ill dressed woman.

Alexander noticed the woman too and spoke. "You there, woman! Can you tell us what land we are in?"

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57036195&threadid=59011182&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57036195/1/) Mar 17th, 2:59pm #16  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

"It's witchcraft," Kitty exclaimed, "the devil's work. Why are you so calm?!" Kitty made the sign of the cross.

The girl pointed at herself then came forward. "Land? Hawaii."

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57036195&threadid=59034919&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57036195/1/) Mar 17th, 8:12pm #17  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

"Panicking doesn't help anyone." Alexander told Kitty. He then looked to Barnaby and Edward. "How did we end up in Hawaii?"

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57036195&threadid=59079480&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57036195/1/) Mar 18th, 2:52pm . Edited Mar 18th, 2:53pm #18  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

Kitty took deep breaths. "You are right."

"Hawaii is not a name of any of our territories in the new world. Nor the Spaniards' territory. We couldn't have shipwrecked there."

"What of the strange pink mist," Jane asked.

The girl, Ciyira looked at them, curiously. "Why do you wear so much material?" she asked. "And who are you?"

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57036195&threadid=59157316&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57036195/1/) Mar 19th, 9:07pm #19  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

Alexander smiled at Kitty. "I am Lord Admiral Alexander Shields." He said, introducing himself. "The reason we wear such material is that where we come from the winds are very cold."

"I don't like it here. It's nothing like England." Eleanor whispered to Henry.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57036195&threadid=59178737&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57036195/1/) Mar 20th, 2:29pm #20  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

"Welcome, Lord Admiral Alexander." Ciyiria looked at him curiously. "Where do you fare from?" She glanced at Edward. "Are you the chief of the tribe? You're young."

"We come from England!" Kitty replied. "But we fell into some odd waterfall and ended up here somehow. The sun was setting when we left and now it's rising."

Henry smiled at Alexander. "I agree, I prefer the less humid weather of England," Henry said, "even the summer months aren't so hot. And it is winter here."

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57036195&threadid=59216399&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57036195/1/) Mar 21st, 9:13am #21  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

Alexander gave a nod of confirmation at what Kitty said. "What the Lady Katherine says is true, but no, I am not what you call 'chief of the tribe', that would be His Majesty, King Edward."

Eleanor nodded. "I hope we get home."

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57036195&threadid=59228907&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57036195/1/) Mar 21st, 2:23pm #22  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

"That speaks of the magic of nature," Ciyira said, in awe. "The spirits have guided you here from what you call England." She nodded at Alexander then took in Edward's heavy King clothes. "You are the leader?" she asked Edward, disregarding she wore purple(flowers, top) & wasn't royalty. "You will die when the sun reaches the top of the sky, if you were such heavy cloths!" Ciyira exclaimed. She glanced at them all, even though they didn't wear fur they still wore long sleeves.

Henry nodded. "I don't see how we will soon." The sand under his wet booted feet was soft.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57036195&threadid=59233869&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57036195/1/) Mar 21st, 3:30pm #23  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

"Are you suggesting we change?" Alexander asked.

"I worry that I won't be able to see England again." Eleanor said.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57036195&threadid=59234045&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57036195/1/) Mar 21st, 3:32pm #24  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

[Can you play Edward? Purple & gold are colors only royals can wear]

"You will not survive this heat like that," Ciyira said, motioning to herself. She wore a purple pa'u and 1/2 a tan mu'umu'u'attatched to coconut shells, without a collar. The mu'umu'u'just had no sleeves except for ruffles and grass. She wore laced sandals and lavender, feathered earrings. And coral colored flower necklace. "I beg pardon," Carlos stated, "but I come from a warm land and we don these clothes fitting a proper Christian being." "Christian?" Ciyira asked. "I don't know about that but the heat here is unbearable for your heat."

"Don't worry, see England again," Henry said.

[http://www.ehow.com/about_6537640_traditional-clothing-hawaiian-culture.html]

[ **mu'umu'u:** http://www.google.com/imgres?q=mu%27umu%27u &hl=en&biw=1138&bih=586&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=-a-eOVRoZPJWDM:&imgrefurl=http://www.hapahale.com/blog/tag/muumuu-heaven%3FcurrentPage%3D2&docid=qymPvPsIVr6IIM&imgurl=http://www.hapahale.com/storage/post-images/2009/wss.2009.09.11.mu%2527umu%2527u%252520heavenroberta%252520oaks.ed.jpg%253F__SQUARESPACE_CACHEVERSION%253D1268172002405&w=551&h=412&ei=xr5vT779O-f30gGwyezFBg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=340&vpy=153&dur=501&hovh=194&hovw=260&tx=209&ty=54&sig=105574185266740146356&page=1&tbnh=142&tbnw=190&start=0&ndsp=19&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:0]

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57036195&threadid=59235699&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57036195/1/) Mar 21st, 3:56pm . Edited Yesterday, 6:00pm #25  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

(I can try.)

Alexander sighed in exasperation.

"I hope so." Eleanor replied.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57036195&threadid=59235775&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57036195/1/) Mar 21st, 3:57pm #26  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

[Ok good we need an Edward!]

"Unless you would like to get some ailment of the heat," Ciyira said. As the sun rose higher the air became hotter and the sand burned.

"Ouch!" Carlos exclaimed. "This sand is hotter than even the Lower Lands," he complained.

Henrry patted her shoulder, consolingly. "Don't worry we will!" Suddenly Edward fainted and Barnaby caught him. "Your majesty!" Ciyira ran up to him. "HE should be moved to the sun!" Barnaby helped her move Jane to the sun. Ciyira removed Edward's big fur coat and unbuttoned his doublet. Then she ran off and returned with water in a giant leaf and fruit pieces. "He can't be dehydrated!" She poured it in Edward's mouth.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57036195&threadid=59236882&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57036195/1/) Mar 21st, 4:12pm . Edited 2 days ago, 3:56pm #27  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

[Are you playing Edward?]

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57036195&threadid=59237524&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57036195/1/) Mar 21st, 4:20pm #28  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

(Yes, but I am going shortly.)

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57036195&threadid=59237563&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57036195/1/) Mar 21st, 4:21pm #29  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

[Ok, can you make a post? How long do you do you have? Are you going to be in 45 minutess? I'm going to reply after 45 minutes.]

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57036195&threadid=59237992&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57036195/1/) Mar 21st, 4:28pm . Edited Mar 21st, 4:31pm #30  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

Edward blinked and instinctively drunk the water that Ciyira poured into his mouth.

Alexander's eyes widened and quickly ran over to Edward, he looked to Kitty. "Perhaps I should take of some layers of clothing myself."

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57036195&threadid=59281586&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57036195/1/) 2 days ago, 3:07pm #31  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

Ciyira felt Edward's forhead. "You suffer great troubles of the sun!" Completely disregarding he was the King of England, she cut his tunic with a sharp rock and pushed it off. Then she pulled his shoes off his feet and cut his hose at his knees, pulling it off his lower legs. "You need our clothing," she said.

Kitty followed Alexander. "Can I borrow that?" she asked Ciyira, taking the sharp rock from her. She cut the sleeves neckline of her gown off and hitched her gown off. Then she kicked off her shoes. She was never one for decorum.

Jane did the same after Kitty passed the rock to her. "I've never seen such trouble from the heat all the time I lived in Spain!" Carlos exclaimed, taking the rock and altering his outfit like Edwards' was. "My mother never spoke if it either!" Mary said, eying Carlos, just noticing he was with them. Jane passed the rock to Elizabeth after she was done, who passed the rock to Mary.

"Your majesty are you alright?" Barnaby asked, altering his outfit like Edward's after taking the rock from Mary.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57036195&threadid=59285230&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57036195/1/) 2 days ago, 4:05pm #32  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

Alexander sighed in exasperation at the thought of having to alter his clothing. "It's lucky we're not in any court, having to do this." He said to Kitty.

Eleanor sighed, the heat was unbearable.

Edward looked to Barnaby and gave a small nod. "As well as can be expected in this heat." He looked to Ciyira. "I thank you for your help. What is your name?"

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57036195&threadid=59447738&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57036195/1/) Yesterday, 1:13pm #33  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

"I agree! Especially since it was done to his majesty," Kitty snickered. Mary shot Kitty a look.

Jane felt a little better with no sleeves.

Ciyira smiled, her cheeks reddening. "It is my pleasure,," Ciyira said, "I'm just glad I didn't offend you since you're the Alli. My name is Ciyira, what is your name, Alli of England?"

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57036195&threadid=59449291&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57036195/1/) Yesterday, 1:35pm #34  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

Alexander chuckled. He looked to Mary. "The Lady Katherine is only trying to lighten the mood." He took the rock from Barnaby and altered his own clothing.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Ciyira. I am King Edward." He replied.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57036195&threadid=59449504&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57036195/1/) Yesterday, 1:38pm #35  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

"There is no light in this witchcraft," Mary muttered but she didn't argue.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Alii King Edward," Ciyira replied. She looked over at Edward, "I left you in only britches. It never fares well to bare your skin to the sun. I can give you all new cloths if you follow me."

[Alii: cheif Ainana: common people pono: respect & righteousness]

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57036195&threadid=59450202&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57036195/1/) Yesterday, 1:48pm . Edited Yesterday, 1:49pm #36  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

Alexander fell silent, but gave a smile to Kitty.

Edward nodded and looked to Barnaby. "We will be following, Ciyira. Tell everyone else."

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57036195&threadid=59450327&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57036195/1/) Yesterday, 1:50pm #37  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

Kitty returned to the smile. Henry looked at Eleanor. "You have not altered your outfit?" he asked. "Oh well, you can wear these natives' clothing instead."

"Good," Ciyira said, smiling. The birds were chirping and the sun was high in the sky. Jane and Barnaby, who were sitting next to her also got up.

Ciyira started walking to the cluster palm trees. There was a little path that was next to a rock cave. Ciyira lead them inside into the mini forest of palm trees that formed a bright peridot canopy. They passed by the other side of rock cave and saw a brilliant waterfall. Further down the path was shapely thatched houses, especially when the palm trees cleared, with stone chimneys. But the thatched huts were in all shapes and blending into the landscapes. There was a whole village of them that stretched past the forest, behind a barrage before the beach, and up the mountain.

She stopped after she lead them up a hill. To the side of many huts was the big multi layered hut, elevated, under a rock canopy with a rock mill. It overlooking the beach. It was bustling with people. People with Ciyira's complexion were milling around. Ciyira lead them to the big hut which was deserted. No one noticed. Inside was a roof of branches but lined with colorful rugs, art, paper lanterns, and more. She went to a small, flowery room that was hers and pulled out 5 pairs of pa'u's with the top half mu'umu'u's attatched to coconut shells. She handed it to the girls. Then she went to another room and took out 7 pairs of malo's and printed drape thing. She handed it to the boys.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57036195&threadid=59452160&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57036195/1/) Yesterday, 2:18pm . Edited Yesterday, 6:02pm #38  
|  [Ambulare In Lux](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1553200/Ambulare_In_Lux)

The group followed Ciyira. When observing the clothing, Alexander commented on it's material. "This is very different to the type of material we have in Europe."

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57036195&threadid=59452344&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57036195/1/) Yesterday, 2:21pm #39  
|  [Ifab1ndiya](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/954527/Ifab1ndiya)

"I agree," Kitty said, " I never saw anything like this. It's pretty!"

"You may change now," Ciyira said, bot realizing they Europeons liked to cover themselves and some of the group were related. She didn't leave either, she looked for something else to wear.

[Reply](https://login.fanfiction.net/forum/reply.php?sub=1&userid=3708782&forumid=105034&topicid=57036195&threadid=59452945&ppage=1)  [](http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/105034/57036195/1/) Yesterday, 2:30pm . Edited Yesterday, 2:32pm #40


End file.
